


Art Museum

by xKobra_Kid



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Art, Art museum, Blow Jobs, Brendon is older than Dallon, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Modern Art, Shameless Smut, Smut, it's so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKobra_Kid/pseuds/xKobra_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon had worked at the local Art Museum for almost four years. He loved his job and he was happy and he felt lucky because he had found his place. His special place. It was special and mesmerizing, there were a lot of art and he wanted to drown in his favorite pieces. His mind used to travel across parallel worlds and his thoughts were always happy. He was a happy human being and if he was like that, it was because of the art around him.</p>
<p>From his first year there, he used to see a guy sat in the small library of the Museum. He seemed a lonely person and Brendon wanted to talk to him, but the guy had always ran away from him. He was interested in the mysterious guy because he was always writing something on a random paper sheet. Brendon thought that he was beautiful and a little bit of a nerd maybe; he loved art though. He had caught him listen to him while he was explain a painting or a sculpture to a group of tourists. At first it was annoying, but after two months the presence of the boy made him feel like at home. It was a warm presence in the Museum and Brendon started to get wont to him and his icy blue eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Museum

Brendon had worked at the local Art Museum for almost four years. He loved his job and he was happy and he felt lucky because he had found his place. His special place. It was special and mesmerizing, there were a lot of art and he wanted to drown in his favorite pieces. His mind used to travel across parallel worlds and his thoughts were always happy. He was a happy human being and if he was like that, it was because of the art around him.

From his first year there, he used to see a guy sat in the small library of the Museum. He seemed a lonely person and Brendon wanted to talk to him, but the guy had always ran away from him. He was interested in the mysterious guy because he was always writing something on a random paper sheet. Brendon thought that he was beautiful and a little bit of a nerd maybe; he loved art though. He had caught him listen to him while he was explain a painting or a sculpture to a group of tourists. At first it was annoying, but after two months the presence of the boy made him feel like at home. It was a warm presence in the Museum and Brendon started to get wont to him and his icy blue eyes.

They were his favorite thing of the guy.

Even that day he was there, sitting at a table with a ruined bag on it and sheets of paper in front of him. His hand was flying on the white paper and his tongue was stuck at the corner of his lips. Brendon had noticed his arrival two hours before, he was doing his usual break after six hours of work and he saw the tall- God he was so tall- guy walk in the Museum. He watched him during his last tour around the museum with a bunch of tourist behind him and he saw the guy stare back at him, with scared eyes and a stain of ink on his right cheek; probably a pen had left it. Brendon locked their eyes and the guy lowered his, making Brendon feel guilty.

He finished his shift and he almost screamed because he was fucking free, two days of freedom far away from the Museum. He loved it, true, but sometimes he needed a break from everything around him. He needed to take a breath of fresh air, he needed to go out with his friends and he needed to get drunk. He was thinking about his bright weekend when he saw the guy staring a paintings. Brendon laughed softly, he was so tall that he didn't need to raise his head like the others.

“It's a Lisa Yuskavage, “Wrist Corsage”, made in 1996.”, Brendon said with a smile while the guy jerked, “I think it's a beautiful piece of work.”, he moved forward and he pointed another painting, “This is a Malevich, made in 1918, “White on White”. It's a good one, it's not my favorite but I find that it's very interesting.”, Brendon smiled at the guy, “I can be your guide around the museum, if you want.”, but the boy ran away before he could finish his sentence.

Brendon grunted and he lowered his head, seeing a piece of paper in front of his feet. He took it and he saw few stains on it, he turned the small paper sheet and he found a page full of messy lines, written with black ink and an elegant calligraphy. He knew that he shouldn't read it, but he was curious and he could understand more about the boy reading them, maybe. He smiled warmly and he looked at the first lines, biting his bottom lip.

“ _Could this be love at first sight, or should I walk by again?_  
You're photogenically dressed, the conversation begins.  
Oh god, now what did I say? Let me start over again.”

Brendon gulped and he looked away, he put the piece of paper in his pocket deciding that he would have read it in the metro. He knew that it wasn't right, he shouldn't read that but the guy was very interesting, plus he could use the page to start a conversation with him, finally. The sheet seemed to burn inside his pocket and his hands were shaking with curiosity, his stomach was knotted and his legs were almost flying through the metro station, impatient to jump in the metro and finished that lines. He bet that they were perfect.

He sat down next to an old lady, he took it off and his hands shook more violently. He felt the guilt burn inside his throat but he didn't give a fuck in that moment. He just wanted to read what the boy had written in two hours.

“ _Could this be love at first sight, or should I walk by again?_  
You're photogenically dressed, the conversation begins.  
Oh god, now what did I say? Let me start over again.  
Could this be love at first sight, oh wait I said that before.  
I need a place for the night, happy to sleep on the floor,  
But don't go out of your way and I won't talk anymore.”

Brendon giggled, it was a very sweet composition and his cheeks were hurting because of his huge and stupid smile.

“ _Turn the lights off, I'm in love..._  
Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to, kiss her?  
Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to, dance with her?  
Darkened nights and violent things, vaudevillian girls and violin strings,  
All of these are the prettiest things when I'm... in love...”

His heart almost lost a bump. It was a love song and he was reading something personal. He felt miserably horrible and he sighed, massaging his forehead.

*

On Monday Brendon waited for the guy with a strange feeling in his chest. His co-worker, Spencer, had said that he seemed happier than usual. He didn't even go out on Saturday and Sunday, he had stayed at home watching TV and drinking beer with only his boxers on, he couldn't be happier. Maybe, Spencer said, he was happy because it was Monday and on Monday the tourist were fewer that the other days. Probably it was that.

The boy arrived at 5 p.m., Brendon smiled like a child and he watched the clock with huge eyes: a hour left, then he could go and talk with the mysterious guy with pretty eyes and long legs. He couldn't wait anymore, that damn piece of paper was burning in his pocket since Friday and he was dying because of it. The song was damn good and he couldn't believe that a guy like him had written it for someone; a girl probably, he thought reading the lyrics. It hurt a bit, he had hoped that the guy would be at least bisexual, but he was probably straight as a ruler.

“Sorry to interrupt you,”, he said staring at the guy, who was sat at a small table with paper sheets spread all over the wood, “I think you've left this piece of paper here, on Friday.”, he said giving it to him, seeing again those icy blue eyes being scared and almost trembling, “I haven't read it, though.”, he lied trying to calm him down.

The guy nodded and he tried to smile, returning serious after few instant.

Brendon was almost offended. Why the fuck he didn't say anything?

“So, that tour around the Museum is still valid, you know.”, the boy nodded but he kept his eyes on the table, “You are a chatty person, aren't you?”, he commented sarcastically.

The boy gazed him and Brendon gulped. What if he was mute? Sometimes Brendon was such a moron, he hated his behavior and he hated what he had said to the guy. He didn't know him and he was talking to him like they were old friends. He bit his bottom lip, he thought about something else to say, something like “hey, I like what you wrote there”, but he remembered that he had said that he hadn't read it. He stared at the wall in front of him while the guy was keeping gazing at him, his eyes were like a stab in Brendon's chest and his calm expression was killing him slowly, ripping his soul and destroying his body.

“I don’t like to talk.”

And in that moment, Brendon swore he heard an angel speak.

*

During the night Brendon couldn’t sleep, he was too focused on the boy and on his voice. It was like a soft melody and his eyes, Goddamn it, they were two huge lakes and he almost got lost in them. He wanted to hug the guy who had ran away from him with big steps. He didn’t know why the boy was so afraid of him, but Brendon was harmless and he just want to be friend with him and he wanted to know him. For Brendon, that guy was a piece of art and he loved seeing him between painting and sculpture. 

In the morning he was too tired and his head was hurting like a son of a bitch. He had to work from 8 a.m. to 4 p.m. and he wanted to disappear like a bubble. The museum was quiet and there was no one, just few tourist and a group of French people; luckily he hadn’t to work with them, his French was pretty bad. He sighed and he went to his locker, he opened it and he grab his pass and his name tag. He rubbed his face and he yawned, he closed the locker door and, after few seconds, he opened it again, staring at the small piece of paper in it.

“ _I really don't know why I'm writing this letter_  
I just think it must be easier than talking about it  
You know, whenever I say to myself, 'What if this doesn't work out?'  
The first person I think of is you  
I just hope you never think I only had you around just to pass the time  
Please don't think that. _”_

Brendon gulped and he keep on reading, he smiled a bit and he bit his bottom lip.

“ _It's, it's hard to stay focused when I'm with you all the time_  
And when I'm not, I'm thinking about you  
I can't get close to people very easily, unless I know it's worth it  
I felt close to you instantly  
I've only done that with one other person”

Brendon was mesmerized and petrified at the same time, there was just a line left.

“ _I wish you all the happiness in the world._ ”

*

Brendon was shaking with fear while he was standing outside the door of the museum. He had decided to talk with the guy because, of course, the letter had been written by him and he wanted to talk to him because it wasn’t fair. He didn’t give him a chance the other day and he was hurt by his behavior, after all Brendon had just tried to be nice with him and the boy had been dumb, but then he had found the small letter in his locker and he didn’t understand his move.

He saw the guy walk towards the door with his eyes lowered and his hand in his pockets, while his usual bag was bumping against his left thigh. Brendon cheered him with a huge smile and the boy cocked an eyebrow, stepping behind and staring at him with bothered eyes. Brendon was almost angry now because he had no rights to be the bothered one, no rights because Brendon was the one who had tried to talk with him the day before.

“I’ve found your letter.”

“What letter?”, he asked without interest.

“The letter,”, Brendon gave him the piece of paper, “This letter.”

“I haven’t written it.”, he said after reading it with a skeptical look, “Why should I have do that? I don’t even know who you are.”, he shrugged and Brendon gulped.

“I’m Brendon Urie, hi nice to meet you and other shit.”, he pushed the paper sheet in the boy’s hand, “You sure that you haven’t done that?”

“No, of course. Why would I?”

“Maybe because you like me?”, Brendon said quietly with a soft voice, blushing and adjusting his glasses.

“Nah man, I’m straight.”, Brendon felt hurt and he bit his lip, feeling his eyes became watery, “I’m Dallon.”, he said toneless, grabbing firmly Brendon’s hand and shaking it with a smile on his face, “Is the guide through the Museum valid?”

Brendon nodded quickly and he held Dallon’s hand tightly, dragging him in the Museum and making him leave his bag in his locker. He was excited, scared yeah, but excited. Maybe Dallon didn’t write the letter, maybe someone had put the letter in the wrong locker and he was sorry, but he couldn’t think about it because Dallon was pointing his index at a lot of paintings, asking Brendon a lot of questions.

*

They ended in a Taco Bell fast-food. Brendon showed Dallon the whole museum and he explained everything easily because he knew a lot of things on his own. Dallon was curious and Brendon liked it because he stared at the paintings with enamored eyes, just like Brendon used to do. They got along pretty well, Dallon was a lovely and lonely boy as Brendon had thought and that made him more comfortable around him. He didn’t know why, but he was sure at that point that he had a crush for him. 

How couldn’t he? Dallon was such an amazing person with an amazing personality. He was smart, very smart and with a big sense of humor, a bit old style maybe but Brendon had loved his jokes, especially the one under a chandelier, which he had turned on saying “ _hey, I’ve got a fancy idea!_ ”, Brendon had looked at him for few seconds and then he had started to laugh so hard that he had almost start to cry. 

They sat down and they started to eat silently, Dallon was even quieter when he was eating and Brendon was looking at him with shining eyes. He was cute even with a piece of taco in his mouth, he looked at him and he smiled, chewing his burrito and admiring Dallon’s hands. They were soft and large, some veins were in relief and the nails weren’t too short or too long. He bet that they would felt amazing on his face and in his air.

_What the fuck Brendon?,_ he thought hiding his face behind his hands, capturing Dallon’s attention. He blushed and his cheeks were redder than a strawberry. Dallon smiled and he chuckled, he pressed one of his hands on his mouth, avoiding Dallon’s eyes. He was embarrassed and he didn’t want to be a fool in front of him, he wanted to be classy like him, even if he wasn’t a classy person. His loud mouth was a big example, but Dallon seemed to enjoy his personality. He had felt blessed when the guy had laughed; his eyes had been even brighter.

Brendon gulped and he took a sip of his Coke: “So, why do you spend a lot of time in our museum?”, Dallon coughed twice and his skin became paler, “Sorry, it was a dumb question.”

“Oh, no, no.”, he smiled again and Brendon chuckled, “I want to get a Literature degree and nothing is better than the quiet in the museum.”, Brendon nodded and Dallon touched his hand, gasping and blushing because he didn’t want to give him the wrong impression, “What about you?”

“Uhm, I, well I’m 28 and I live downtown. I’m not an interesting person but I think that you are _and this sentence is so wrong oh Gosh.”,_ he blushed and Dallon shook his head playfully, he was such a good person.

*

He didn’t know how they ended in his flat, he just knew that Dallon was sleeping in his car and at first he thought to bring him home, but then he realized that he wasn’t sure where his place was. He had brought him in his small flat and Dallon had fallen asleep on the couch. Brendon was looking at his face and he couldn’t imagine anything better than him. He was a damn piece of art, his cheekbones were sharp and high, his lips were two cherry blossoms and God, his jaw. His neck was probably one of his favorite part of the boy. He was so beautiful and Brendon wanted to preserve that art. 

*

Things had changed since their dinner together. Dallon was always at the museum and Brendon was always at his place after work. He had helped him with his studies and Dallon was so happy when he had gotten the highest mark, Brendon had hugged him giggling and Dallon had almost cried. Damn it, his eyes were ever bluer than usual. They were best-friends, Dallon was an amazing man and Brendon was happier, he couldn’t want anything else. He was so lucky to have him in his life.

Dallon was a quiet guy, he always had a smile only for Brendon, he always waited for him after work and he was always there when he needed a comfy moment. He was great and Brendon’s crush for him was getting bigger and bigger, he wasn’t afraid because he knew that he didn’t have any hope with him, that damn beautiful guy was straight as a ruler. He had a girlfriend though, Breezy, and Brendon was perfectly fine with it, they were an amazing couple. Sometimes he felt down and sad, thinking about the fact that he couldn’t be with Dallon had made him frustrated. He wasn’t jealous, he couldn’t be jealous of Breezy because she was the best for Dallon and vice versa, he just wanted to feel what she was feeling with the boy. 

He was waiting for Dallon outside the College and his hands were a little bit sweaty, he dried them on his jeans and he put his sunglasses on. He saw the boy ran down the stairs and he waved his hand, seeing him smile. It wasn’t the usual smile, nope, it was a sad and tired smile which made Brendon worried. He wanted to know what happened to him, he always was happy but that day he seemed another person. He drove his car until Dallon’s house and he waited for him to get in. He was free during the day but Dallon had to study and he didn’t want to disturb him. He started the engine again and he pulled out of his driveway, his phone buzzed but he ignored it. 

He arrived at his own house after twenty minutes, he opened the main door and he finally look at his phone, which had buzzed for the whole ride. His lock screen was full of messages from Dallon and there was a call, a single call. He started to get worried and he called back, waiting and waiting. Dallon didn’t pick up and Brendon sighed, throwing his phone on the couch and sitting on it, he rested his legs on the small table in front of it and he closed his eyes, enjoying the quiet in his house.

His phone buzzed again and he opened his eyelids slowly.

**Dallyboy:** _“Okay, don’t worry I’ve managed it. See you tomorrow.”_

It was a strange message, Dallon hadn’t ever used points in his texts plus the word “okay” was annoying for him.

**Beebo:** “ _Sure, ily no homo tho_ ”

He yawned loudly and he laid down on the couch, his eyelids fluttered shut and he grabbed one of the pillow, hugging it and pressing his nose on it. He fell asleep in few minutes and he didn’t notice the little buzz of his phone. He didn’t know that Dallon was struggling with his own emotions and his own thoughts, he didn’t know that he had called him because he wanted to clarify what was happening, but then he gave up. Brendon was snoring and his sleep wasn’t a peaceful one, he was sweating and he was moving on the small couch, tugging at the pillow. He wasn’t feeling well and he had a strange sensation in his chest.

*

That morning had been almost perfect, Brendon had worked hard and his body was aching, but he was happier than ever and he didn’t even know the reason why. He hadn’t heard of Dallon since the day before, he had seen him in the museum but he was busy with his essay. He just looked at him without saying a word and Dallon didn’t notice him.

He wanted to bring the guy in a pub that night, it was Saturday after all so they were free as lullabies. Dallon deserved a moment alone with him, they were best-friends and no one could tear them apart; even Breezy wasn’t able to break their friendship. He thought that she wasn’t jealous because, c’mon, Brendon was harmless. The fact that he liked Dallon didn’t matter. He didn’t want to lose him so he always kept his hands in his pockets. 

He grabbed his phone and he typed quickly while he was changing his clothes, freeing him from his grey uniform. 

**Beebo:** “ _Meet me in front of the museum in five minutes.”_

**Dallyboy:** “ _Sure, see you soon”_

Brendon smiled and brushed his hair, he buttoned up his shirt and he went out. He said goodbye to Spencer and he opened the door. Dallon was standing in front of it with his back pressed against a column, he seemed tired and sad and Brendon wondered what was concerning him. He didn’t know what he had to do, he wasn’t sure if the boy needed help or if he wanted to be alone. His doubts about the fact were bringing him down. Dallon smiled to him and with two huge steps he hugged him tightly, Brendon did the same and he patted his back.

“So, where do you wanna go?”, Brendon said smiling.

“Can we go to your place, please?”, Dallon asked scratching the back of his head, “Only if you want, obviously.” 

“Sure.”, he ruffled his hair and he took the key of his car, “Are you okay? You seem sad.”, Dallon nodded and he looked away, biting his bottom lip, “Do you want to talk about this when we’ll arrive at my house with a hot coffee?”, Dallon nodded again and he smiled, thanking Brendon with his icy blue eyes.

Probably he was just worried about college and stuff, maybe he had an argument with Breezy and he didn’t know how to repair it. Brendon would be honored to help him, it would hurt but he couldn’t see him in that way, he cared too much about him. He drove silently and Dallon almost fell asleep on the passenger sit. His mouth was a little bit open and his hands were resting in his lap, his forehead was pressed against the window and Brendon couldn’t help his soft laugh. 

When they arrived at his apartment, Dallon was awake and he was rubbing his eyes like a baby. They took the elevator to get into the house and Brendon was trembling because  _oh god_ , Dallon’s eyes were full of tears and he seemed upset and sad. They sat down on the couch and the boy started to play with his hoodie, tugging the sleeves and biting his lips; Brendon bet that he had bitten too hard because his bottom lip was crimson red. Brendon sighed and went to prepare their coffees, seeing Dallon curled on the sofa with a lost look on his face.

“Are you okay?”, Dallon nodded and grabbed the cup of coffee with his hands, hiding his face with it, “What happened?”, Brendon was really concerned.

“Nothing important, just an argument with Breezy.”, he took a sip of his coffee and he placed his head on Brendon’s shoulder, “She’s jealous because I always hang out with you.” 

“She doesn’t have to be.”

“I’ve told her so, but she said that we seem a couple more than her and me.”, Brendon gulped and he placed his hand on his back, stroking it and resting his head on top of Dallon’s, “She isn’t wrong though. We always go out and I often sleep here, but it’s normal right? A lot friends do the same. She was just being stupid and I- I decided to take a break from our relationship. It was just too much.”

Brendon sighed and he rubbed his back: “I’m sorry, you didn’t have to do that, I could step back and let you two stay together more. Why did you do that? It wasn’t necessary.”

Dallon took another sip from his cup and he placed it on the small table: “It was the right thing to do, I wasn’t exactly in love.”, Brendon nodded and Dallon smiled, “Where are we going tonight?”

“We can go in a bar and get drunk.”, Dallon grunted, “I know that you don’t drink alcohol but you can have a beer, just one.”

“Maybe, I don’t know.”

Brendon giggled and he turned on the TV, they stopped talking and Dallon rested his arm on Brendon’s stomach, pressing himself against him and Brendon hugged him tightly. 

*

Dallon had drunk too much, Brendon couldn’t believe that he had let him drink all of that stuff. He was carrying him inside his flat and Zero- Dallon’s little dog- cheered them. The boy mumbled something and Brendon laughed because he was cuter than ever, he seemed a teenager who had just found alcohol. He dragged him into his bedroom and he removed his shoes, he opened his belt and Dallon grabbed his wrist. He looked at him and he stopped: he had gone too further.

The boy stood up and Brendon blinked when he was him walking-  _kinda_ \- in the room, undressing himself and giving few and shy looks at Brendon, who was shivering because Dallon was gorgeous. He was a damn piece of art and he couldn’t help his embarrassment. He shouldn’t think that kind of thing of his best-friend. He said good night to him and he walked out of the room, he needed a cigarette and a beer. He wasn’t thinking straight and he had to focus on the right topic: Dallon was straight and he wasn’t interested in men. 

Brendon sighed heavily and he pressed his back against the door of Dallon’s balcony. He couldn’t help his silly smile, the imagine of the boy almost naked in front of him made his heart race, he was so beautiful and he couldn’t believe that Breezy hadn’t fought to keep him. He was smart and awesome, he was a handsome guy- almost a man- and he was perfect. He thanked Dallon’s parents mentally because they had given him that piece of art.

Dallon was lying on the bed with his eyes open. He couldn’t stop thinking about Brendon and about his lips, his cheeks and his neck, he was really cute. He shrugged and he didn’t listened to his thoughts because he was drunk and the alcohol was talking, he didn’t think that Brendon was beautiful, he didn’t think that his eyes were like melted chocolate mixed with caramel, he didn’t think that his hair was perfect and so fluffy, he didn’t think that his voice was the best thing in the world, he didn’t think that his lips were so soft that he wanted to kiss them. He didn’t think those things. 

He couldn’t sleep knowing that Brendon was snoring on his couch. He stood up and he gulped, he wanted him in his room, he wanted his body against his own, he wanted his hands on his stomach and he wanted his damn friend all over him. He walked slowly in the small living room and he saw Brendon on the couch, he was asleep and Dallon sat down next to him. He didn’t want to wake him up so he just laid down silently and he took one of his arms, he put it on his hips and he pressed his back against his chest. Brendon leaned on and he placed his forehead on his shoulders, but then he woke up.

“What?”, he muttered with a sleepy voice, making Dallon giggle.

“Just shut up and hug me.”

“Oh, _oh”,_ he hugged him and he closed his eyes again, “Sleep tight honey.” 

“I love you.”, Dallon muttered tangling their fingers.

Brendon waited for the “no homo” but it never came, Dallon was asleep in his arms.

*

The next morning, well afternoon, got them unprepared. Dallon hid his face in Brendon’s chest and he tugged at his shirt and Brendon hugged him, he nuzzled the top of his head and Dallon smiled, pressing a dry kiss on his neck and he opened his eyes. He watched how beautiful his face was, he was so peaceful though and he couldn’t help the impulse to kiss his cheek. They were so smooth that he couldn’t stop to do that again.

He pressed another dry kiss on his cheek and another on the tip of his nose. Brendon was the oldest one, there were four years between them and every time Dallon seemed to forget it, Brendon sometimes was such a baby. But not that time, Dallon felt so comfy in his arms and he didn’t want anything else, he just couldn’t desire anything else. His arms were embracing him, he was protecting him and Dallon felt his heart beating faster and faster when Brendon murmured his name.

He didn’t wake up fortunately and Dallon tangled their legs together, pressing involuntarily his left thigh on Brendon’s crotch. He moaned quietly and Dallon gulped because Brendon was painfully hard and he didn’t know what to do. He knew from his own experience that it was awful to wake up with a boner, he wanted to help but he didn’t know how. He couldn’t just jerk him off like they were boyfriends. He was so embarrassed in that moment. He really wanted to help, he really wanted to take care of Brendon’s “problem” and he didn’t even know why he wanted to. He should be disgusted by touch a dick that wasn’t his. 

Brendon smelled so good though, there was a light scent of beer but his skin was like covered in chocolate and oranges. He pressed his hands on his chest and his thigh brushed softly against Brendon’s crotch, making him moan while his mouth opened. Dallon closed his eyes and enjoyed his warmth, he stroked his chest and he let one of his hands go down on his body. He touched his stomach and his belly, the cloth of the shirt was a problem but he didn’t care, he was kind of turn on at that point.

Brendon panted when he placed his hands on his boxer- he had gone to sleep without his trousers, there was no possibilities that he could sleep in a pair of jeans- and Dallon stared at him for few seconds. He was mesmerized, he couldn’t believe that touching another cock would feel so right and so satisfying. He trailed his index across the covered length and Brendon hissed, moving his hips toward him. Dallon couldn’t help a shy smile and a giggle. Brendon was moving in his sleep and he was searching more friction with his hand. Dallon blinked twice before kissing his jaw, biting it and making Brendon moan loudly. He opened his eyes and Dallon froze when he locked their pupils together: he was so embarrassed. 

“What…?”, he asked breathless, “Dallon, what?”

“I- I don’t know, it has seemed the more normal thing to do.”, Brendon blinked and Dallon gulped, “I can s-”

“No!, no please.”, he begged with bright eyes, “Please.”

Dallon nodded and his hand passed the waistband of his boxer. Gingerly he touched his throbbing cock and Brendon moaned closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against Dallon, breathing on his lips and liking his own. They were dryer than ever and he was dying to get a wet and dirty kiss from the boy but he didn’t asked, he just explored his body with his hands and he grabbed his ass, massaging it with his trembling hands.

Dallon jerked and his grip around Brendon’s cock became tighter and that made he sighed Dallon’s name. He had always dreamt about it, he had touched himself several times imagining that kind of situation, but for God’s sake it was fucking real that time and Dallon’s hand was warm and sweaty, it was sliding easily on his length. He couldn’t keep his moan for himself and his throat let out a loud one, which seemed a scream because Dallon had pressed his thumb on the slit on his cock’s tip. He didn’t want to come so soon, he wanted to take care of Dallon’s growing boner. 

“Down, go down.”, Dallon looked at him with a confused face and his hand stopped, “Sit on the ground, please.”, the boy did so and Brendon sat down on his lap with his legs crossed around his back. Dallon smiled, “Can I touch you?”, he nodded and Brendon started to remove his t-shirt, kissing hardly his skin, biting and sucking, “You’re so pale.” 

“Your shirt, please I… Brendon.”, his voice was raspy and Brendon smiled because he wanted to bring him on the edge with him.

He unbuttoned it and threw the piece of cloth on the couch. He stared at Dallon and the boy stared back, he started to touch his skin and Brendon sighed when he started to leave love bites on his neck and on his shoulders. He was so sweet that his heart melted in the exact moment when Dallon looked at him with swollen lips and shining eyes. He was so beautiful, so precious and Brendon was hungry of his touch. He wanted those big and warm hands all over his body, in his hair and on his ass-cheeks. He imagined how tight the grip on his flesh would be; that thought made him shiver with pleasure. 

“What, what should I do?”, Dallon asked rubbing his thumbs on Brendon’s nipples.

“You should do what you feel r-right.”, his voice became lower when Dallon pinched one of his delicate and sensitive nipple. He pressed his forehead against Dallon’s and his hands cupped his face, “Can I?”, Dallon nodded quickly smiling shyly.

Brendon connected their lips sweetly, slowly he began to caress Dallon’s hair and the boy smiled again, licking his lower lip, asking silently to make the kiss more passionate. Brendon opened his mouth and their tongues started to dance together. It was a wonderful dance in which Brendon was drowning happily, Dallon’s taste was the best thing in the world after his eyes. He was lost in his mouth, he was biting and sucking, tugging at his hair and staring to push Dallon on the carpet. He broke the kiss for few seconds, then he pulled the boy in another one, that time more intense and more passionate. His lips were now wet and pink, the lower one was pulsing under Dallon’s tongue and Brendon couldn’t ask for more.

Dallon’s right hand was in Brendon’s boxer again, he was stroking him slowly and his own dick was in pain, he needed attentions too and Brendon seemed to understand that because he broke the kiss and he stared at his bulge, smiling. He trailed an imaginary line on Dallon’s chest and his hand stopped when his index brushed the cloth, he smirked at the boy and with one fluid move he removed his boxer, exposing him at the cold air in the room. Dallon blushed and he hid his face with his arm, he was so embarrassed of his own body, Brendon’s was flawless but his… he didn’t like it, not at all.

“You are so beautiful Dall, my precious treasure.”, he kissed his lobe and he whispered the last part of the sentence against his lips, brushing them with his breath, “You are my little piece of art, aren’t you? Look at your skin, it’s perfectly smooth and tonic, it’s pale and it seems a sheet of paper, ready to be fill with a huge painting.”, he kissed his jaw and he started to rub his thumbs on his hips, “It’s so malleable, God you’ll be the perfect subject for a sculpture.”, he nuzzle his stomach and Dallon sighed while a shiver or pleasure ran down his back, “Your thighs are so unique, your whole body is unique. You should look at yourself Dall, you are a fucking piece of art.”

“Y-y-yo-”

“Yeah, mine. My personal art. I’m so lucky.”, he smiled against his belly and he bit the flesh under his bellybutton, feeling Dallon’s cock pulse under him, “Can I touch you?”

“Please.”, he murmured with his eyes closed and one hand in Brendon’s air.

“You’re so polite.”

Brendon kissed the base of Dallon’s dick and he started to leave wet kissed all over it, spitting in his own hand and stroking him slowly, eyeing the boy and seeing how his eyelids were trembling. He engulfed the tip and the whole length, he didn’t deep-throat it from the start, he wanted to bring Dallon to the pleasure calmly, letting him enjoy the new experience. He licked his cock as it was an ice-cream and Dallon moaned loudly. It was the first time that a moan left his mouth and Brendon was mesmerized by the sound of it. He kept licking and when the boy tugged his hair murmuring his name he decided to give him an amazing blowjob.

He place his lips on the tip and then he started to go down, down until he brushed the base with his nose. He could feel the length brushing the back of his throat and Dallon panted and pulled his hair, Brendon looked at him and they locked their eyes even if for Dallon was difficult. Brendon started to bob his head up and down deeply and slowly, then he sped up and Dallon almost let a cry out when he grabbed one of his thighs. Brendon moaned and the vibrations took Dallon’s brain unprepared. 

“Bren, I-I’m gonna cum, stop.”

He looked at him and he freed his dick: “Cum then.”

Dallon’s pupils were huge and Brendon was proud of himself. He continued to suck his cock, he brushed the slit on the tip and Dallon almost screamed his name, he didn’t come but Brendon knew that he was very close to the edge. He bobbed his head faster and he twirled his tongue around it, brushing the slit on purpose.

“Brendon!”

Dallon came after few instants and Brendon didn’t move, he swallow the most of it and he cleaned the rest with the tip of his tongue, lapping like a cat. Dallon was breathing quickly and his chest was rising up and down too faster. Brendon placed a kiss above his heart and Dallon smiled caressing his hair and searching the cloth of his boxer. Brendon stopped him because he knew that he was tired, but Dallon shook his head and he removed that painful cage.

His shaft was in pain and he needed to come soon, he couldn’t handle it anymore. Dallon was stroking and twisting his hand on it, he was leaving wet bites and kisses all over his neck and on his jaw, driving Brendon crazy. His hand was perfect around his pulsing cock and after few more stroke he came in Dallon’s hand.

The boy looked at his release, he frowned and then he waved it. Brendon tried to tell him that he could clean his fingers with the shirt on the couch, but Dallon licked gingerly the white substance watching Brendon with naughty eyes, humming quietly when he swallowed. Brendon was speechless and the only thing he could do was kissing him hardly, loving every part of the boy and massaging his aching bones. 

“Next time I’ll fuck you.”, Dallon whispered on his lips, “ _I’m yours and you’re mine, if you like it or not._ ”, Brendon giggled and he rested his head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart.

*

“And here”, Brendon said to a huge group of tourist, “here we have a Pollock.” 

It had been three months since  _that_ day, Dallon was an amazing boyfriend and Brendon couldn’t ask for more, he was so lucky to have him. They were a happy couple and they almost lived together. It was perfect and Brendon didn’t want anything else apart Dallon and his blue eyes. He had found out that the letter had been written by him but he had been to shy to admit it; it’s almost useless to say that after the confession Brendon had pulled him in a tight hug, kissing him so many times that their lips had been red and swollen.

Dallon was in the group of tourist, well he decided to join them after his break from his studies. Brendon had smiled when he had seen him walk towards him with his hands in his pocket. He mouthed a “hi babe” to him, which made Dallon blush. He was so cute and Brendon was fulgurated by a great idea.

“Here, here we have “Dallon Weekes”, he pointed at the boy and the whole group watched him, “made by Mr. and Mrs. Weekes almost twenty-five years ago. Isn’t he gorgeous?”, the group nodded and some of them took few photos, making Dallon blush even more.

“You’re an idiot.”, he whispered in Brendon’s ear.

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot.”, he kissed his lips and Dallon smiled, placing a hand on his hips.

“We’re stuck, _if you like it or not_.” 

“I like it very much Dallyboy.”, they shared another kiss and then another one in front of “Wrist Corsage”, where all of it had begun. Brendon was in love with Dallon and the boy loved him back, he couldn’t be happier because hearing him say that during the night was the best sound in the world, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”, Dallon rubbed their noses together and Brendon giggled, hugging him and drowning in his boyfriend arms. 

They were his favorite place now.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again with another Brallon fan-fic. Someone should stop me, they're too cute I just can't, okay.  
> So, uhm yeah that's it! As I always say English isn't my first Language so if you see a mistake, please tell me where it is so I'll fix it!  
> If you wanna comment feel free to do it, I really appreciate opinions  
> See you soon guys!
> 
> If you wanna chat/ send me prompts/ idk, you can find me on:  
> Tumblr: the-motionless-protest  
> Twitter: heavydirtypen  
> Instagram: the.motionless.protest  
> Kik: heavydirtypen


End file.
